The Harmonics Live 2013
The Harmonics Live 2013 is the first ever live tour. It was pitched after the actors and actresses performed "Under Pressure" at the OFIBTY Spring Dance. The tour started May 22nd-June 19th in the USA and Canada. While they performed in Australia from June 23rd-June 26th. Cast: *''Brandon Day'' portrayed by Brendan Dooling *''Ellie Hawthorne'' portrayed by Jemima West *''Tyler King'' portrayed by Zac Efron *''Tom Parker portrayed by '''Andrew Garfield' *''Joey Mitchell'' portrayed by Brant Daughtery *''Delilah LeBlanc'' portrayed by Vanessa Morgan *''Nasia Artist portrayed by '''Alicia Josipovic' *''Mr. Dawson portrayed by '''Justin Timberlake' *''Shan Hale'' portrayed by Crystal Reed *''Mauricio Dixon portrayed by '''Sam Clafin' *''John Ryder'' portrayed by Josh Hutcherson *''Mark Criss portrayed by '''Ausin Butler' *''Liza Martin portrayed by '''Amanda Seyfried' Special Guest Star: *'' Coach Willis portrayed by '''Sophia Bush' * Alexis Alegria portrayed by Sofía Vegara *''Jake Heart portrayed by '''Niall Horan' *''Pevita Miller portrayed by '''Katherine McNamara' Songs: Under Pressure - Zac Efron, Jemima West, Brendan Dooling, Andrew Garfield, Vanessa Morgan, Brant Daughtery, Josh Hutcherson, Alicia Josipovic, Crystal Reed, and Austin Butler. S&M - Vanessa Morgan, Zac Efron, Andrew Garfield, and Brant Daughtery. Edge Of Glory - Jemima West, Brendan Dooling, Alicia Josipovic, Vanessa Morgan, Andrew Garfield, Brant Daughtery, and Zac Efron. Sober - Crystal Reed Your Song - Brant Daugthery I Feel Pretty/Unpretty - Brendan Dooling and Jemima West The Boy Is Mine - Vanessa Morgan and Alicia Josipovic Hello - Zac Efron Time Warp - Jemima West, Brendan Dooling, Alicia Josipovic, Brant Daugther, Andrew Garfield, Vanessa Morgan, and Zac Efron You Keep Me Hangin' On - Brendan Dooling When I Was Your Man - Josh Hutcherson Against All Odds - Austin Butler Somebody To Love - Zac Efron, Jemima West, Brendan Dooling, Andrew Garfield, Vanessa Morgan, Brant Daughtery, Josh Hutcherson, Alicia Josipovic, Crystal Reed, and Austin Butler I Don't Wanna Know - Andrew Garfield and Brendan Dooling A Thousand Years - Brant Daugther and Alicia Josipovic On My Own - Crystal Reed Endless Love - Justin Timberlake and Sofia Vegara Rolling In the Deep - Jemima West Losing My Religio - Andrew Garfield It's Time - Niall Horan Another One Bites the Dust - Niall Horan and Katherine McNamara Boehimian Rhapsody - Zac Efron, Jemima West, Brendan Dooling, Andrew Garfield, Vanessa Morgan, Brant Daughtery, Josh Hutcherson, Alicia Josipovic, Crystal Reed, and Austin Butler Trivia: *Sophia Bush guest starred as her character Coach Willis. *Sofia Vegara did not go to Australia to perform Endless Love with Justin Timberlake due to other acting obligations. *Brendan Dooling missed the last two days of the tour. So all the songs he was in he was either replaced for, or simply were cut out. *Crystal Reed quit singing On My Own after they got to Austrailia. This was due to it being too hard on her vocals. *A special performance of Don't Rain On My Parade was performed on the last day of tour. This would've featured Brendan, had he not got sick. *Andrew Garfield missed June 17th for unknown reasons.